We're Just To Young
by spazzysassyangel
Summary: Morgan's pregnant and she's only 16. What will her parent say? How will Hunter react? Will she be able to make through a pregnancy so young better than it sounds
1. finding out

"Morgan are you ok in there?" Mary-K, my adoptive, asked knocking on the bathroom door

"Yes I'll be out in a minute," I said picking my self off the bathroom floor and wiping my mouth. I have been getting sick this past week and I have an idea why but I couldn't tell my sister she would freak out. I think I'm pregnant but I'm not sure and I can't buy a pregnancy test without someone seeing me and telling my parents. I am also afraid to tell my 19-year-old boyfriend Hunter, who is my soul mate, so I'm stuck. Maybe sky will know what to do, hunters favorite cousin.

"Mary-K ready to go?" I said grabbing my car keys

"Yes let's go" Mary-K said stepping in the car

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Guys," I said going to the table where my coven usually sits. I have been a witch for a couple of months now. Ever since I found out things have been one ordeal after another but to put it simply I am a really powerful blood witch and people want to have my powers including my own blood parents.

"Hey Morgan, you ok? You look troubled" Bree, my best friend, asked in a concerned voice

"I'll tell you about it later" I said walking to my first class. I have to talk to Sky after school

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I took out my cell phone and dialed Hunter's number hoping he wasn't home.

"Hi Morgan sorry Hunter's not home," Daniel, Hunter's father, said

"It's ok, I was actually wondering if Sky was home," I said

"Yes, she's uh right here" Daniel said giving the phone to Sky

"Ello Morgan what's up?" Sky asked in her British accent

"Sky I have a problem, can you please help me?' I asked begging her to say yes

"Yes of course what's wrong?" Sky asked concerned

"Can you meet somewhere?"

"Yes how about the tea shop in 15 minutes"

"Thank you so much Sky see you when I get there" I said hanging up my phone hoping she could help me

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I walked into the tea shop and saw Sky sitting there waiting for me.

"Hey" I said sitting down nervously

"Hey so what's the matter you seem really tense?" She asked her voice laced with concern

"I think I'm pregnant but I don't know for sure and I'm to scared to tell Hunter," I blurted out really fast

"Goddess Morgan, that is a problem. Do you want me to check for you?" She asked reaching her hands across the table

I nodded, she put her hands on my stomach and closed her eyes. After she opened them again. "So?" I asked hoping she would say she sensed nothing

"Yes your pregnant about a month, I didn't check the sex. I'll leave that up to you" She said gently. All of a sudden, I burst into tears. This could not be happening now. What are my parents going to say or Hunter? We're too young to be parents.

So what do you think? Do you think I should continue? Review please and if you have any ideas feel free to share them.


	2. Fears

Thanks for the people who reviewed I love getting reviews it makes me feel special.

"Sky please don't tell Hunter. I want to be the one to tell him, it has to come from me." I said looking straight in her green eyes

"Sure, I understand but I have to ask didn't you use a conception spell? I mean your way to young and smart not to use birth control." Sky asked grabbing her coat from behind her chair and standing up

" We did that's the thing, I'm on the pill and we used a spell but we didn't use a condom though" I said wiping up my eyes

"I just advise you tell Hunter soon Morgan it's going to be tough and you two need to decide what you are going to do. Remember it's his fault too, you are not alone" Sky said walking out the door leaving me to my own thoughts, which were a lot. Slowly I got up and walked to my black Toyota, a birthday present from my parents because my old car was a mess, and drove home thinking of how I am going to get out of this one.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO "I'm home" I called hanging up my coat "Morgan you're late" My mother said gesturing me to sit down at the table 

"I'm sorry mom, I went out with a friend for coffee and I'm not hungry. So may I be excused?" I asked as nicely as possible

"What friend Morgan?" My mother asked accusingly like I had done something wrong "Sky mom" I said mumbling the name 

"Sky, Morgan? Why did you go out with your boyfriends cousin?" My mother was getting very annoyed and for nothing figures she was always getting mad at me these days, wait till I tell her I'm pregnant. Oh my god what if they kick me out and shun me like Aunt Ellen (I can't think of her aunts name so if that not it please correct me).

"Yeah, we just talked we are friends you know. So mom may I be excused?"

"Why are you not hungry" My father asked looking up from his meal for the first time

"I think I'm coming down with something"

"Mom Morgan was puking up her guts this morning" Mary-K said making me love her even more

"Fine Morgan but take something for your stomach. You don't want to miss school," My mother said defeated she was being so err lately. Ever since I started Wicca she has gone crazy every little thing I do needs to be monitored. Like I don't have enough to deal with

I went up to my room and lied down. I need to tell Hunter but how? What if he gets mad at me or worse? No stop it Morgan he loves you. The self-conscious fight went on in my head for about another 15 minutes till I decided to witch message Hunter. (In case you are confused M is Morgan and H is Hunter)

_M: Hunter_

_H: Hey love are you ok you sound like your scared_

_M: Yes but I need to talk to you in person can I come over tomorrow_

_H: Sure but I heard you talked to Sky today_

_M: Yes we just had a chat_

_H: Well I'm glad your friends_

_M: Me to. So I'll come over after school_

_H: That's fine but what wrong Morgan you don't sound ok_

_M: I'm fine. I have homework to do. Love you_

_H: Love you to bye _

After our conversation I did my homework and went straight to sleep hoping tomorrow's conversation wouldn't change our relationship

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Hunter you ok? You seem distracted" My favorite cousin asked me as we all sat down for dinner. My father was also looking at me strangely as if they new something I didn't but maybe I was just imagining things

"Huh oh sorry, it's just Morgan seemed really scared when I talked to her and now she wants to tell me something" I said grabbing the my plate and filling it up with food "Was she like that when you talked to her today, Sky?"

"Kind of, Hunter whatever you do when you talk to her is don't upset her" Sky said confusing me to no end

"Why would I upset her I love to death?" I said hoping Sky would tell me what's up with Morgan but she didn't I sat through dinner trying to think of what would be wrong with Morgan but couldn't come up with anything, I guess I just have to wait till tomorrow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_I love you Morgan but you're a skank. There is now way that baby is mine and you know it" Hunter said pushing me out of his arms_

"_No Hunter the baby is yours. How could you think that I would sleep with anyone else?' I said screaming in rage_

"_Because Morgan it is obvious that you really are a slut. I mean you went out with my half brother for goddesses sake."_

"_No, No, No" I screamed_

I woke up drenched in sweat and tears running down my face. What if my dream was a sign? No Hunter would never do that to me but then again how long have I known him? No we are soul mates, Hunter would never even consider me cheating on him. I mean he is the one who cheated on me. If that dream was a sign should I tell him or just have an abortion?

So Morgan seems to have a lot of arguments in her head. Review please the more you review the faster I post chapters it's true. I also want to know what you guys think should happen I have a lot of ideas but I'm not sure which one to use.


	3. overreactions

I got up and got ready for school but I couldn't stop thinking about that dream. What if Hunter gets mad at me? Wait this my Hunter, my sweet and caring Hunter he would never do that. Well only one way to find out. I pulled up to school and walked to my first class. I couldn't concentrate whole day but as the last bell rang I ran to my car to go see Hunter. When I got there Sky was just leaving to go to shopping.

"Hey Morgan" Sky said as she walked over to the car

"Hey Sky," I said trying to hide my nerves

"So you're going to tell Hunter"

"Yes, I am hoping he doesn't go crazy when I tell him or react like I did"

"He won't Morgan, he loves you but he may not jump for joy" Sky said in an understanding voice. I nodded and waved her off. Slowly I walked up to the house and knocked gently on the door. Hunter came up and gestured me in. He kissed me really hard, which made my heart jump. I knew he was my soul mate why would I question that?

"Love what's wrong?" Hunter asked and pulled me on his lap

Hunters POV

When I sensed Morgan come to the door. I got up, pulled her in on the couch, and kissed her hard but she seemed distracted.

"Love what's wrong?' I asked concerned last time I talked to her she seemed scared

"Hunter promise me that you will be mad or freak out when I tell you this," she said shakily what ever is bothering her was major and was scaring her

"Love what ever it is I promise will be ok," I said reassuringly wondering what could possibly be so bad

"I'm…I'm…. I'm pregnant," she said with tears in eyes

What how could she be pregnant? We used spells and she said she was on the pill. She can't be pregnant. We used way too much protection to be pregnant with my baby. She cheated on me. Is that why she is so afraid to tell me?

"The baby isn't mine" I said very angry

"What how could you think that? I was a virgin before I slept with you." She screamed which instantly made me regret saying that but how could it be mine?

"Morgan we used so much protection. So there must be some guy your sleeping with to get you pregnant." I said sadly hoping it wasn't true

"I love you Hunter and I know you wouldn't cheat on me but obviously you don't trust me. Sleep with another guy god. I never even thought about kissing another guy, unlike you who cheated on me. Now I'm pregnant with your baby and you think I cheated on you" She screamed and ran out of the house. Tears of anger streaming down her pretty face. I knew I caused them. It was my fault but is she really pregnant it can't be mine. I'll talk to Sky later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I can't believe he doesn't think it's his. How could he think that? In a rage a got in my car and sped off. I need to get away and I can't go home.

I called one person to calm me down.

_M: Killian_

_K: hey sis you ok? You don't sound so good_

_M: No kill can I stay with you tonight. Please_

_K: Sure sis where are you_

_M: still in Widows Vale_

_K: Drive out to the city and I'll meet you at 5__th__ street. You know where that is_

_M: Yes thanks Killian. You have no idea what this means to me_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hunter I'm home" I heard Sky call

"In the kitchen" I yelled

"Oh Hunter, where's Morgan?"

"I don't know and frankly I don't care"

"Hunter you let your pregnant girlfriend leave. What did you do?" Sky asked getting mad at me. For what and how did she know Morgan was pregnant?

"Yes after she told me she was pregnant. I sent her out. Sky I know the baby's not mine"

"Yes it is, how could you even think that Hunter? She was so scared to tell you because she thought you would act like this and she was right. What is wrong with you, last night you said you loved her to death and now you throw her out in her time of need" Sky screamed. The phone rang and Sky picked it up. "No I haven't seen her Mrs. Rowlands. She was here earlier but she left saying she was going home. I will ok bye"

"What" I asked stupidly

"Morgan's missing, Hunter. She never went home. Goddess Hunter how could you be so cold? She's so scared of being so young and pregnant and she looks at you for support and you throw her out" Sky screamed at me and that's when I realized Morgan would never cheat on me. Now she's missing, I need to find her and make things right but She could be anywhere

So what do you think? Review please and sorry for grammar mistakes. Hoped you liked it


	4. family

"Hey baby sis" Killian yelled and ran up to hug me

"Hey Kill," I said returning his hug

"So what's up? You've been crying" Killian said concerned

"Can we go in" I asked pointing to the house

"Sure, come on" he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. We walked into the house, which was surprisingly clean. We sat down on his couch "So what's wrong?" he asked softly

I took a deep breath and started the story about me finding out I'm pregnant and Hunter yelling at me. At the end I was in tears, uncontrollable tears. Killian just held me and whispered soothing spells in my ear. Which Hunter usually did, which made me cry harder. After a while I stopped and Killian smiled at me.

"You can stay here as long as you want, I was going to go out tonight but I'll stay here with my favorite sister instead" Killian said getting up and picking up the phone. He ordered Pizza for dinner and we just chatted about life. When my I heard my cell phone beep, I took it out of my purse and noticed 25 missed calls.

"Who called sis?" Killian asked putting down his pizza

"My parents and Hunter" I said sadly

"I wonder what the seeker wants," Killian said smugly

'I don't care but I better call my parents or the National Guard may be called" I said dialing my home number

"Hey mom"

"Morgan where are you? You not only worried us but your poor boyfriend to" My mother sounded freaked

"I know mom but me and Hunter got in a fight and I'm staying a friend"

"Which friend Morgan?" My mother was now starting to get annoyed

"Johanna mom" I said hoping she would buy the lie; Killian was shooting me looks now

"I called Johanna, Bree, Hunter, Kelly, Robbie, Tamara, and Hope. I called all your friends Morgan where are you?" My mother was furious

"Fine I'm in New York city staying with a friend"

"Morgan I don't know what's been up with lately. Going out with people we don't know and missing dinner," My mother said in a disappointed tone

"I'll be home tomorrow" I said and hung up. My brother looked at me and said nothing

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sky, where would she go?" I was getting nervous. Sky and I were looking for Morgan and we were failing. We've called everybody she knows and called he cell phone a dozen times but she's not answering it. "Ring Ring" My cell phone was going off.

"Hello" I said hoping it was Morgan. My senses were frazzled to check

"Hunter, I just talked to Morgan she's staying with a friend in New York City" Mrs. Rowlands said in an annoyed tone

"Thanks for telling me" I said we said our goodbyes and hung up

"She's in New York," I told Sky who was driving.

"Where" she asked turning to drive to the city

"Staying with a friend," I said trying to think of everyone she know is New York

"Killian" we both said at the same time

I dialed Morgan's number one more time hoping she would pick up

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hello" I answered Morgan's phone because she was sick in the bathroom

"Killian this is Hunter where are you?" Nail said in my ear. I knew he was worried about Morgan but he was the one who told her to go

"None of your business. First you knock my sister up and then you throw he out. Why should I tell you?" I said the seeker was really getting on my nerves

"Killian please I love her, will you tell me where you are" Hunter sounded desperate maybe I should tell him

"Wait a second' I said into the phone

"Morgan Hunter's on the phone and he sounds really worried and desperate do you want to talk to him?" I asked my baby sister through the bathroom door

"Yes" She says softly I hand over the phone and leave her alone for privacy

Morgan's POV

"Hunter" I say softly into the phone

"Morgan I'm so sorry will you tell me where you are so we can talk," Hunter sounded so desperate that I couldn't say no

"Sure I'm on 5th street but Hunter what said really hurt" I said a tears falling again it was these stupid hormones

"Morgan I am so sorry" Hunter said we talked for another minute and then hung up I would talk to him tomorrow. Killian's phone rang and since he went out to give me privacy I picked it up

"Hello"

"Morgan" Someone said questioningly

"Yes, Do I know you?"

"You should, I mean I only helped create you," the guy said than I knew who it was it was Ciaran

"Oh, So you wanted to talk to Killian" I said I haven't talked to him since he tried to kill me (he still has his powers)

"Yes I need a place to stay and I pay his rent but I didn't expect my daughter to be there" Ciaran said, "I'll be there in a couple minutes" and the he hung up

"Sis who was that?" Killian said coming back in

"Our dear father and I don't think I can stay. I can't deal with that, I'll stay with Hunter maybe," I said grabbing my stuff

"Sis he won't bite. Stay here let Hunter suffer for what he's done you" Killian said but I had a really bad feeling about the meeting

Ok kind of a boring chapter but it had to happen. The next chapter will have Morgan and Hunter in it. Alright so review


	5. Dearest dad

"Morgan he won't hurt you I promise, please stay" Killian was pleading me to but I was scared. He tried to kill me how else was I supposed to react?

"Killian you don't understand. He tried to sacrifice me to Amyranth, did he do that to you?" I said trying to run to my car but it was to late I sensed my father pull up. I went and sat back down on the couch trying to control my emotions.

"Da" I heard Killian greet Ciaran. They both walked into the living room where I was sitting

"How is my beautiful daughter today?" Ciaran asked me looking me up. It was the first he really saw me.

"I'm ok," I said trying not to make me sound scared and blocking out my emotions

"You look just like your mother," He said so proudly like he really loved her

"I don't know, I have never even seen a picture of her," I said coolly "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go back home"

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Cairan asked

"I need to get home, Bye Killian thanks for everything" I said giving him a hug and walking right past my father

I walked into my car and got in. I drove back to Widows Vale and was trying to work up the nerve to go to Hunter's house. I pulled up and took a deep breath before going up to the door. Hunter came rushing out to greet me.

"I am so sorry, I don't know how I could even doubt you. I love you so much" Hunter said pulling me into his warm embrace

"I love you to but it hurt Hunter. It hurt so much" I said softly into his neck

"I know love but I promise that I would never do that again," He said so surely it made my heart melt. Damn him for making me not be mad at him for long

"Lets go inside" He said after a minute. We walked up into his house and I said hi to Sky and Daniel. We walked up into is bedroom for privacy.

"Hunter can I stay here tonight?" I asked lying down on his bed

"Sure, but why are you here to night. I thought you would be here tomorrow" Hunter said confused

"Ciaran showed up," I said so quietly I wasn't even sure he heard me

"Did he do anything to you?' Hunter asked concerned

"No he just said I looked just like my mother and I got out of my house." I paused for a minuet and took a deep breath "I need to tell my parent but Hunter they could send me away to a special catholic school" I was scared of my parents I was close to shaking

"I would come bust you out of there with my super human strength" Hunter said jokingly

"Hunter would you help me tell them, Please?" I said begging

"Of course I will" He said kissing me softly, I deepened but then stopped it

"Does your dad know?" I asked hoping he already knew

"Not yet but he will be better than your parents hopefully" He said kissing me again and laying me back on the bed. I think you can guess what happened

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I woke up alone the next morning and put m hand on my stomach. I cast my senses and found I was pregnant with a girl. Hunter walked into the room all wet.

"Good morning love, what are you doing?" Hunter asked in a cherry voice. I hate morning people.

"Just seeing how the sex of our baby"

"Really what is it?" He asked leaning down to kiss me

"A girl a little girl" I said finally realizing that I had a growing child in me. I mean I knew I was pregnant but knowing the sex made it seem more real somehow

"Are you ready to face your parents?' Hunter asked me sounded nervous even though he was trying to hide it

"No but I never will be" I said grabbing my clothes off the floor and getting dressed

We both went down stairs and saw Daniel sitting at the tabled

"Good morning Morgan, Hunter" He said not looking up from the paper he was reading

"Good Morning dad" Hunter said putting on his coat Time to face my parents

Thanks to all my reviewers, so what did you guys think? How will Morgan's parents react? Will Ciaran try to get close to his favorite daughter? What will Hunters dad say? Well review and find out


	6. Kicked out

"Morgan you need to calm down or you'll break the steering wheel," Hunter said trying to calm me down and failing nothing could calm me down. Telling my parents I was pregnant could possibly be more painful than childbirth, another thing that I have to worry about. I was so afraid I didn't even hear Hunter screaming at me.

"Morgan" Hunter said rather loudly

"What" I said trying to calm my nerves

"Love we just passed your street" Hunter said gently

"Oh, sorry" I said turning the car around

I pulled up to my house and took a deep breath. Hunter reached his hand across and grabbed mine.

"No matter what they say, I will be with you remember that" Hunter said reassuringly while squeezing my hand. Slowly I got out of the car, walked to my door, and opened it slowly.

"Mom" I called. Both my parents came running and pulled me into a crushing hug

"Morgan don't you ever do that again you nearly gave us a heart attack" My mother said now glaring at me "Where did you stay last night Morgan?" she was now looking at Hunter

"With a friend mom" I said trying to defend myself

"Not with Hunter, who you showed up with this fine morning" my mother said accusingly

"Yes but mom can all of us go sit down, we need to talk" I said trying to keep my voice from shaking

"What is this about Morgan?" My father said taking a seat on the couch, my mother followed suit.

"Mom what I am about to tell you, you cannot freak out about" I said softly grabbing Hunter's hand

"What is it Morgan" my mother said in an annoyed tone

"I'm pregnant," I said shaking and squeezing Hunter's hand for dear life

"Get out" My mother screamed "Get out of my house and don't come back, no daughter of mine would ever commit such sin. If you want to get you stuff come tomorrow and pick it up" My mother was so angry it looks like she was going to stab us

"Mom be reasonable please," I cried desperately, I didn't want to be kicked out of my family or the daughter that no one talks about

"I said get out" My mother screamed again and opened the front door "I hope you and Hunter have a fine life"

I was in so much shock, I couldn't move, Hunter led me to the car and drove to his house. We sat there in silence the entire ride and I just stared at my hands. They couldn't kick me out. How could they do this? I new they would be mad but to kick me out at 16, they were really that cruel. I could barely even register what had happened so when we got to Hunters house and he stopped the car, I didn't even notice.

"Morgan lets go inside" Hunter said softly. No one was in the house when we got there thank the goddess. He pulled me on the couch and I just cried. I don't how long I at there crying my eyes out on Hunter but it had to be a long time because Sky was home from work.

"Morgan are you ok?" Sky asked concerned when she me

"Yes, I'll be right back" I said softly and walked to the bathroom where I heard Hunter and Sky's conversation.

"Hunter is she ok?" Sky was really concerned about me. I never knew she cared that much

"Her parents just kicked her out of her house" Hunter said whispered softly so I wouldn't hear what they were saying but I did. I wanted so badly to please my parents and I get kicked out. I needed to pull myself together so I dried my eyes and walked out of the bathroom.

"Morgan, I am so sorry" Sky said giving me a hug as soon as she saw me. I hugged her back and walked over to Hunter. He put his arms around me and I sighed softly.

"Now I have a question how did Sky know you were pregnant," Hunter asked Sky and me

"Well, I had Sky find out for me" I said softly

"Yeah, Hunter I was the one who told her you wouldn't react like a crazy person, boy was I wrong" Sky said smiling "Morgan so will you be staying here?"

"I haven't even thought about it. I'm still in the shock of it all but I have no other place to go so" I said hoping Hunter would let me stay

"Of course you re staying here, It's my fault your pregnant to" Hunter said playing with my hair

"Ok now you really have to tell your dad, hopefully he is more accepting than my parents," I said snuggling into Hunter's chest

"He will be love," Hunter said reassuringly but I couldn't help thinking something wasn't right and something was happening. Then Hunter asked, "Does your Ciaran know?"

Yeah so hoped you liked it. Sorry the update was long but just wrote a five-page paper on the feudal system. Which is a really mundane topic. Anywayz if you want to know what happens next just hit that review button


	7. The call

"Why would it matter if Ciaran know or not?" I said wondering why he would even bring that up

"Well does he?" Hunter asked again

"I never mentioned but Killian knows" I said still trying to come up with a reason he would ask that

"Never mind" Hunter said but I could tell he was thinking of something but what

"Morgan what about all your stuff?" as sky asked Daniel walked in

"Hello all, Oh Morgan are you ok dear?" Daniel asked, I guessed I looked a lot worse than I thought

"I will be" I said and then felt my stomach turn it always happen at night for some reason and they call it morning sickness. I ran passed Daniel an into the bathroom and as I felt better I heard yelling from the next room

"Hunter how could you be so careless. She is younger than you and your both to young to be parents," Daniel yelled apparently he knew. When the phone rang, "Hello" I heard Sky say.

"Morgan" Sky knocked softly on the bathroom door. I walked over, unlocked the door, and walked out. I still felt a little nauseas but I took the phone. "Hello"

"Morgan I need you to listen to me. Dad knows your pregnant and he was talking about how powerful the baby is and he sounded like he had a plan so be on your toes" Killian said anxiously

"Kill what could he do?" I asked not quite believing that Ciaran would try mouthing but then again he did try to kill me

"Sis he may, he may not but you need to be careful. I got to go" Killian said really fast and the hung up.

"Who was that?" Hunter asked gently, Daniel was giving me a strange look

"Killian, he was just seeing how I was" I lied but he didn't need to know and get worried.

Hunter gave me a look and then shrugged. I didn't know if he sensed the lie or not but if he did he didn't show it.

Hunter's POV

Da was yelling at me and he was really mad that Morgan was pregnant not like her parents but mad still. Than the phone rang and Morgan got really pale and then she lied about what Killian said for some reason. I'll figure it out later. I walked up the steps and found my dad and Morgan talking but I sensed Morgan was getting mad. I had already talked to him and he said that she seduced me and blamed her and he won't allow her in his house but this is my house and I told him off. Then he accused me of not loving her. Morgan over heard and was so pissed. I didn't want to get in another fight so I walked in my bedroom and waited for Morgan.

Morgan's POV

I came out of the bathroom for the 50th time that night and saw Daniel looking at me and sensed he was really pissed off "How could you seduce my son?"

"I didn't seduce your son, you found your soul mate but you won't let Hunter have his. That is mean and then me at 16, three years younger, than your son gets pregnant you blame her. What is wrong with you? If you knew Hunter at all you would have never blamed me or told him that he did not love me. What is wrong with you?" I nearly screamed. Damn these hormones.

I stormed into my room and found Hunter lying on the bed fast asleep. I crawled into bed and tried to calm down. When I finally fell asleep my dreams were haunted wih horrible images….

Yeah so sorry it took long to update. I just got 2 new puppies and they have been a lot of work and king and I rehearsals. Hoped you like it and if you want to see what happens with Ciaran review ). I know I made Daniel mean but you will see why as the story goes on.


	8. dreams

Dream

I was in a dark room tied up, it was misty and I sensed magic all around me. My stomach was huge and hurt a lot. Labor pains. I screamed in pain, and saw dark hooded figures all around me. They said a strange yet familiar spell and took my little girl away.

Dream ends

I woke up drenched in sweat and shaking. Hunter was looking at me with scared eyes and holding me in his arms. "What was it about?' he asked his eyes not leaving mine. Figures he would know, he knows me as well as I know him. I suddenly regretted not telling him about the call but everything around me was happening so fast.

"The phone call was Killian saying that Ciaran knows I am pregnant and he had an evil look on his face" I said hysterically, I was still shaking. Hunter didn't respond and I couldn't tell what he thought because he blocked out his emotions.

"Hunter please say something, please" I said even more hysterical than before. My shaking hadn't gone down now my entire body was shaking from shock. He still said nothing but he pulled me closer to me. He whispered soothing spells in my ear but said nothing else. We just sat there like that all night. I was too afraid to sleep and my guess he was to mad. What have I done now?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I looked over at Morgan she had finally fallen asleep at 5am. I am so mad at her. She doesn't' trust me as much as I trust her apparently but when I saw her shaking so much with fear my heart melted. I loved her so much that it hurt it hurts so much when she keeps stuff from me. She usually looks so peaceful and beautiful when she sleeps but now her face is twisted in fear and anticipation of what's going to happen.

I got up, went down stairs, and grabbed a cup of coffee. I saw sky searching through the mail she stopped and opened the letter. She gasped in surprise and put it down. I looked down at it and thought poor Morgan. Like she hasn't been through enough.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I woke up to Hunter not being next to me. What time is it? I thought, I looked over at the clock 4pm. I cast my senses and found I was the only one in the house. I walked down the long stairway and grabbed an apple. RING RING my cell phone started going off.

"Is this Morgan?" an unfamiliar feminine voice asked

"Yes but do I know you?" I asked cautiously

"No but I need your help. There is someone after me, someone really strong and they are stalking me" The girl sounded so frightened

"How can I help you? I am only 16 and how did you get this number?" I asked, I heard a miscellaneous laugh in the background and then a click. How weird I thought and took another bite of my apple. I tried to trace the number back but it said the number was unavailable. I had one of those gut wrenching bad feelings. I felt literally ill but then again it could just be morning sickness again. One month pregnant and I already hate it. I wonder where Hunter is. With the dream and the phone call I really needed to know where he is.

_M: Hunter_

_H: Your up love, how do you feel_

_M: Ok, but Hunter I need to talk to you_

_H: I'll be home soon, love you_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Morgan sounded weird through the witch messages as she calls them. Almost frightened, must be that dream from last night. I suddenly felt a surge of dark magic right by me but as fast as it came it went. Something was going on but what. I shouldn't tell Morgan what happened as soon as she sees that letter she will be devastated. Better keep the feeling to myself

Ok so what did you think not the best chapter ever but I think it's ok. SO review and the faster I update. Hoped you enjoyed it


	9. crystal

I was having a mental breakdown, whether it was the hormones, everything that was going on, or a combination of the two. I couldn't stop shaking, everything was happening so fast. I went to go start a pot of tea to calm me down when Hunter comes rushing in.

"Love what's wrong, what happened?" Hunter asked taking the teapot and getting it ready

I took a deep breath and told him about the phone call. His face turned pale and he looked away from me. "Hunter what is it?" He didn't answer just kept a blank face "Hunter please tell me" I asked pleadingly, my voice still shaky from before.

"The council told me to keep an eye out for a young woman who was after you. She is on the run from Amyranth for betraying your father. She is very powerful witch and is very manipulative." Hunter said with a sad look in his eyes

"You sound like you know her personally" I said questionably, he shuffled his feet back and forth nervously and got up and made the tea "Hunter second time in the last five minutes please will you just tell me" I said close to tears

Hunter's POV

Morgan was shaking in fear and now almost crying but I didn't want to reopen old wounds. Crystal was a beautiful powerful witch and I would probably still be with her if she hadn't had changed. I really loved her and Sky knew I did. I was almost about to ask her to marry me. I mean I love Morgan she is my whole world that's not the problem I just don't want to talk about it.

"Morgan, sweetheart, I knew her once but I really don't want" I said gently handing her, her tea

"Hunter, I told you about Killian and we learned that keeping things from each other" Morgan said softly

"Love I said I don't want to talk about it, can you just leave it" I said a littler harsher than I should have. Morgan looked really hurt but said nothing and looked at her tea.

"Morgan love please don't be mad at me," I said softly

She nodded dismissively and cooled her tea. I loved her so much but for some reason all I could do was think about Crystal until Morgan broke me out of my trance. I heard the door slam and she was gone

Morgan's POV

I knew there was more to the story than he was telling. Whoever this girl was, Hunter was really close to her. Hunter was in a trance so we were silent. I got up and went looking for the mail. Sky said there was something for me. I found a letter addressed to me and noticed it had been opened. I wasn't mad though If they wanted to go through my mail fine. I opened it and started to read, inside was my cell phone payment, car payment, and how I was dropped from my family's medical insurance if it wasn't bad enough that I got kicked out I get cut off to. I hadn't even gotten my stuff yet and my parents do this. I dropped the letter and ran out of the house. I couldn't deal with this right now and Hunter and me weren't on the best terms right now. I got in my car and started to drive the next thing I know I sense dark magic all around to the point where it was suffocating….

Thanks for all my reviews. I love getting them, I feel loved lol. So if you want to see what happens to Morgan review or it could end badly jk.


	10. marnie

I felt the dark magic surround me in a suffocating circle

I felt the dark magic surround me in a suffocating circle. It was so intense I couldn't even move a muscle. All of a sudden I fell into a horrible darkness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Crystal's POV

I watched as Morgan and my former lover fought. She wasn't pretty that was for sure she was to thin and had a completely flat chest. She didn't seem to be anything special but yet Ciaran wanted me to kidnap her. I frankly was only doing for Hunter. After all these long years I still loved him but I couldn't place why. He was an annoying goody two shoes, and always was running to his cousin. Like he was love sick or something. Ciaran had blackmailed me using Hunter. He said he would do unspeakable things to him if I didn't what he said. So I was watching her and she was running out of the house in tears, baby. I cast a dark spell and she was out. I hope Ciaran appreciates this maybe it would get him off my back. I called Ciaran.

_Cr: I got her_

_Ci: I am glad, bring her in_

_Cr: Ok be there in an hour_

Whatever he wanted her for must be important. As I pulled her in my car I sensed her power and there was so much raw power I almost screamed. This girl was more powerful than Ciaran. No wonder why he wanted her. I could use her I realized. I could use her to get to Hunter or even to take over Amyranth. All I got to do is manipulate her, which shouldn't be too hard. She looks so vulnerable. I sensed a little deeper and found that this young girl was pregnant. She looked only about 14 but I knew she older Hunter didn't go for the young ones. I wonder if it's Hunter's maybe that's why they are fighting. I almost feel sorry for this girl, she looks like she's been through a lot. The key word is almost, after Hunter left me and I turned toward the dark side of magic my life has gone through a spiral and I don't feel much of anything anymore.

Morgan's POV

I woke up in the back of a car with a girl about Hunter's age staring at me. She was a pretty blonde with big bright blue eyes. She was thin but not to thin, basically she was model material and everything I am not.

"Miss are you alright, you were screaming on the rode and then pulled over" The girl, said frantically

"Yes, yes thank you. I am Morgan and you are?" I said politely

" Marnie" The girl had an accent but I couldn't place it

"Nice to meet you, where are you from?" I asked nicely casting my senses out, her eyes shot up. She was witch I realized a powerful one to.

"I was born in Scotland but moved to England when I was 9 so my accent is sort of in between"(that is possible my friends accent is mixed it sounds so weird it's not English or Scottish but whatever) Marnie said smiling at me

"Thanks for helping me but I need to get going" I said getting out of her car and staring at mine it was wrecked the whole front end. My brand new car was smashed.

"My best friend is a mechanic he could fix it up for you and I could give you a ride back home" Marnie said sweetly. I can't pay for a mechanic; I have no car insurance since my lovely parents cut me off. "Don't worry you won't have to pay a cent"

Marnie seemed so sweet and what I needed right now was a friend. Bree wasn't going to be much help she doesn't understand but maybe Marnie could help me. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hunter's POV

It has been an hour since out fight and Morgan's not home I'm really starting to worry about her. If that phone call was crystal then Morgan is in trouble. I love Morgan so much but for some reason we keep fighting. Why has the goddess done this to us? I asked myself silently. Then the phone rang, I raced to pick it up thinking it was Morgan.

"Help, me please you are the only one who can" said a girl who sounded about 17

"Who are you?" I asked confused

"Tell Morgan she is the only one please" The girl said desperately and hung up.

That must be the girl who called Morgan earlier, I didn't who she was but I was sure it wasn't Crystal. The girl sounded so desperate, if Morgan wasn't home in an hour I was going to look for her.

So the phone call wasn't Crystal who was it. Review if you want to know. Happy Easter to everybody this is my present to you now you can review for my present =)


	11. small world

a/n: I'm sorry in advance but I don't own the book so I can't look things up

a/n: I'm sorry in advance but I don't own the book so I can't look things up. So if you guys could please answer my questions in the parentheses that would help. )

Marnie called her friend to pick up the car. We sat there and talked a little bit more about each other. She was a woodban (is that what's it called) like me. She had a very normal childhood, everything about seemed normal. We were both driving in her car when I got a message from Hunter. I had forgiven him. The fight was stupid and childish, beside our little girl needs a father. Since she has no grandparents, well unless Daniel changes him opinion about me.

_H: Morgan where are you love?_

_M: I'm ok, I will be home soon _

_H: I am sorry love but I need to tell the person called again. I think it may be Crystal_

_M: I don't know. We'll talk about it when I get home. My new friend Marnie is giving me a ride home_

_H: okay love you_

Hunter sounded worried and I knew he was truly sorry. Our fights were so stupid we loved each other so much but we get into these stupid petty fights and it messes everything up. I know Hunter feels the same but what can we do. I told Marnie where to go but as I was giving her directions she suddenly paled and seemed be off in another world but the strange thing is she seemed to know where she was going like she had been there before. We pulled up to my house and exchanged phone numbers as soon as I got out of the car she sped off like someone was chasing her. That was weird but I decided to let it go she seemed like a great person to me and everybody has their share of faults.

Crystal's POV

I was talking to Morgan in the car when her eyes flew open and I knew she was getting a witch message from and I think I knew whom from. After talking to Morgan she seemed pretty nice just the kind of girl Hunter would go for, just like I used to be. I sighed but right as she was done, she was showing me how to get to her house, though I knew exactly where it was. When Killian my new lover called. I didn't love him like Hunter but he was fun to fool around with. He is also the only reason Ciaran is giving me another chance. Killian sounded off though almost frantic.

_K: Hey where are you_

_C: Doing some dirty work_

_K: Da says he needs you right now. BTW he sounds crazy_

_C: chill Kill, tell him I'll meet him in an hour_

_K: will do_

I was so lost in the trance that I didn't notice Morgan was staring at me funny or that we were at her house. I knew that Ciaran was going to be mad that I didn't catch her but I have my own uses for her. As she got out I sped off to New York, trying to think of what I am going to tell Ciaran.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was running full speed toward the woods reaching for my cell phone hoping she would pick up but she didn't some guy did. I was in more trouble than she could even imagine and only the surgin dian (how do you spell that) could save me. The magic was coming closer and closer only a few more days left till it reaches her

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Morgan's POV

"The same girl, Hunter you think." I said wearily we have been talking about this for an hour and have gotten nowhere. I truly hoped it wasn't Crystal calling me; I couldn't handle the right now.

"Love have you made any doctors appointments?" Hunter asked me hesitatingly

"With what money?" I said still not over the fact that they had cut me off

"Hunter I want to do something fun tomorrow just you and me" I announced randomly

"Like what?" he said amused

"I don't know or care but I want it to be special" I didn't know why but I wanted no needed to do something different this past week has been a nightmare literally and I haven't even gotten my stuff from home yet.

"Hunter tomorrow I need to get my stuff which, I can do when they are at church but after please" I asked him pleadingly

"Whatever you want to do," he said

I had to get a job, get my stuff from home, find out who the girl was, and pass school all while being a pregnant. Tomorrow I need to just forget about everything or my head will explode.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After I got back from dropping Morgan off I avoided Ciaran by going clubbing with Killian. We had a lot fun. Killian started to tell me about his half sister she seemed really cool, he said she was pregnant and really powerful. I really want to meet her. I'm meeting with Ciaran tomorrow and still trying to think of an excuse why I didn't bring Morgan. The only reason I haven't faced him yet because he was away at a meeting. I need a good excuse or I am dead. After I saw Hunter today all my feelings came back out especially when I came home and scried for him and saw Morgan in his arms. I burned with jealously; I have a plan to get him back but for I felt another emotion today when I thought of hurting Morgan but I haven't felt it in so long. I can't tell what it is. But I haven't felt it in a really long time.

Marinella

Ok so what do you guys think? Also if you didn't get it Marinella is Crystal's coven name that is where Marnie come from. I feel it's rushed but I could be wrong. If you feel this way please tell me so I can slow it down. Yeah so who is the girl? What is Crystals plan? Will Morgan have her day of peace? So review and all will be answered. )


	12. sisterly love

"Morgan help me

"Morgan help me!" a young girl seamed "It's coming"

"What's coming" I scream

I jolt up in bed, drenched in cold sweat. I look over at the clock 3:30am and then at Hunter sleeping peacefully next to me. Figures he can sleep peacefully and never plagued with horrible dreams. I get up and walk down stairs and decide to scry for the girl in my dream. I take out my candle and lit it with my eyes. A power it took me forever to master. I looked into the fire; I want to know what this girl seeks. The flame went up and I saw a young blonde girl about 15 running in the woods. A dark shadow follows behind as she runs full speed toward a circle. The image faded, I sensed so much dark magic all around her. She is after me, she has to be but she was way to young to be Crystal. She has to be after my powers. I'm so confused and deep in my thoughts that I don't hear Hunter come down.

"Love come back to bed," He said kissing my neck.

"Hunter stop" I said as a worried look goes across his face

"You feel that" he nods it was someone scrying on us

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Crystal's POV

Killian was sleeping next me after an hour of meaningless sex. I feel worse inside, and miss Hunter even more. Why did I ever go evil? And why does Morgan get to have his baby and kiss him every night. I was such a failure but I haven't felt anything for years why was I feeling sorry for myself and jealous of a good witch now. Then today I felt almost sorry and sad for Morgan what is wrong with me? I can't take it anymore. I take a bowl of water and scry for my love. He is with Morgan kissing her neck.

"Hunter do you feel that?" Morgan asks

Shit! I was found out. I immanently stopped scrying and went to bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Morgan's POV

"Ready to get your things?" Hunter asked me stroking my hair lovingly

"In a minute" I said, tying my hair back in a ponytail. I grab my purse and jump into Hunter's car. He looks at me and smiles as we head out to a moment that I have been dreading since I have been kicked out. We sit in silence leaving us both to our troubling thoughts. Someone was watching last night and my dream had so much dark magic it was more than the dark wave. Hunter and I spent hours trying to think of who would the young girl be but came up with no answers, just more questions.

"Hunter what did Crystal look like?" I ask out of the blue

He looks at me confused, and says, "Why would you ask that?"

"Just wondering" I reply

"Well she had long blond hair and big blue eyes. She was also very thin. She was trying to be a model when I met her" he says which makes me hate her even more. For some odd reason it sound familiar but I can't place it. Great I am already jealous of her and I don't even know her but that doesn't look exactly like the girl in my dream so maybe she has nothing to do with it, hopefully.

Hunter stops the car in front of my house and Mary-K come rushing out the door to greet us. She gives me a gigantic crushing hug when I step out of the car. "Morgan, I can't believe they kicked you out. Mom has been hysterically crazy the last couple days."

"I miss you to" I say as she urges us towards the house

"Morgan, mom and dad went through your room immanently after you left, trying to fin what you have been hiding but I got there first and saved all your Wicca stuff because I know they would burn it." Mary-K says, I smiled gratefully to her. I was so touched she did that for me. Though she doesn't approve of Wicca she still saved all my things. I gave her a huge hug. "Thank you" I whisper in her ear.

All of us head up to my room. I looked around at all my things and pictures of my family and tears threaten to fall but I shake them away I need to be strong. We slowly pack up all my things and load them into Hunter's car. Mary-k and me give each other a hug good bye and Mary-K starts to cry. "Sis, I'm kicked out but I will still be around. I promise you will be able to see your little niece"

She looks and smiles, "You're having a girl but how do you know?" she asks confused

"It's a Wicca thing" I whisper and get in the car but the thought in my head are still on this Crystal girl she sound so familiar. I don't know why.

"Stop worrying, love. Remember today is our day of fun" Hunter said and takes my hand. Crystal is nowhere near here anyway and besides Hunter would never leave me right.

Ok so I personally don't think this chapter was very good but I guess it's matter of opinion, Sorry I haven't updated been in Washington D.C. for a field trip which was a lot of fun ) So review people because the more reviews I get the faster I write. Also if you have any suggestions on how to make the story better please feel free to share.


	13. Love?

"Crystal get in here" Cairan screamed I an angry voice

"Crystal get in here" Cairan screamed in an angry voice. I knew he was going to be mad but not explosive. I gave Killian a reassuring kiss that, telling him that I would be ok and I hope I am right. When Ciaran gets mad whole covens die or witches are never heard from again. Slowly I walk into the room and see Ciaran standing with an atheme in his hands.

"Crystal did I or did I not give you specific instructions to bring my daughter here?" he said in a voice that sent shivers down my spine. Then I realized what he had just said the Morgan girl was his daughter. That's why she's so important, maybe I can use Killian if Ciaran doesn't kill me of course.

"I'm sorry Ciaran but she was just so powerful" I said trying to keep the fear in my voice from showing and the lie from giving way.

"Crystal you know never to lie to a witch?" Ciaran asked, damn I have been caught

"Yes but Ciaran give me another chance, please" I said pleadingly

"I hope you will or something may happen to that blasted seeker. I need my daughter now and her baby. Morgan doesn't know but that little girl is extremely powerful. Well she should be she is my grand daughter after all.

"Of course, and Morgan will be brought here in two days" I said trying to by myself a little time

"Two days no more or you'll regret crossing me" Ciaran said pointing to the door showing I'm dismissed.

As I walked outside I saw Killian looking worried for me. It's sweet if I didn't love Hunter he wouldn't be so bad. "What'd he want?" He asked as he kissed me. "What can you tell me about your sister?" Killian's face seemed expressionless for a moment and then shook his head.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked after couple minutes of walking in an awkward silence. I took a deep breath, I didn't know if I should tell him or not. I mean he's never mentioned Morgan but they could be close. Only one-way to find out "Ciaran wants me to bring her in, so he can do something with the baby" I said softly

"Crystal look at me" Kill said pulling my face toward his making me look him straight in the eyes. "I love Morgan she is the only one in my family that I would trust to save my life and the only one I would save. I have only known her a few months but she is closer than me to than my other siblings. Also as much as I don't like the seeker, I am positive that they are soul mates and he makes my sister happy. I am asking you as your boyfriend I know my father is cruel but don't do it. I can protect and though I've never said this to any girl I love you please don't do this." His bright green eyes looked me pleadingly. I never thought Killian loved me, I always thought he would never see anything more than a fling. I still loved Hunter. I mean I must right we were meant to be. I like Morgan she is a nice girl and she is so young and pregnant. Do I love Killian or Hunter? Why is everything so confusing? I couldn't take it I ran as fast as I could leaving Killian with sad eyes behind me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I tried to contact Morgan in her dreams and I think I reached her but she still doesn't understand. My aching legs stung and bled and I am so lost. I keep running in the shadow of the deep dark forest. The forest was completely empty the animals sense. I have to contact Morgan. She is our only hope.

"Please goddess let me come out of this alive" I screamed and heard the harsh echo of the wood call back I was alone for now but it was coming. Following my trail in a few hours it will be nothing but darkness.

All right I would like to thank all my amazing reviewers. I hope you liked it. Don't worry the next chapter is going to be Morgan and Hunter but I had to get this done. Sorry I haven't updated. I blame school. As for the last part it will make sense don't worry, I know it's cryptic. Well review and again any suggestions feel free to share.


	14. the fun day

Morgan's POV

Morgan's POV

"Morgan are you ever going to answer my question" Hunter said kissing my stomach. I was in my new bathing suit. Hunter kept up his promise about our day of fun. We were at the beautiful beach. Even though it was spring it was extremely warm a perfect day/

"What question was that?" I asked innocently

"When is the doctors appointment?" Hunter asked seriously

"Next Thursday" I said dreading that date

"Morgan why do you not want to got to the appointment? It's just a normal part of being pregnant. Besides its just check up." Hunter asked carefully

"It's just once I go to the appointment everyone will know Hunter. This is small town and people talk. This is a small catholic town meaning that everyone will see me as a whore or a devil's child you understand now. Plus at school I will be laughed at." I said hoping what I just said isn't true

"Morgan that is ridiculous. How would everyone know? As for school aren't you in all the advanced senior classes?" Hunter asked (I know she is in junior classes in the book but I thought this would work better)

"Yes but what does that have to do with any thing?" I asked confused

" Can't you just graduate this year instead of having to take 2 more years of schooling?" Hunter asked. That was the smartest thing he has ever said. I knew there was a reason I loved him.

"I don't know if I have enough credits to graduate," I said damning myself for not doing any extra curricular activities

"Well can't they do it under special circumstances?" Hunter asked hopefully

"Well I could call the school and meet with the principle but My parents won't help me and you can't come in with me because it would look bad and I need someone older to do it" I said rattling my brains for someone who would help me

"You could ask my Da" Hunter suggested right when I was about to reply to that horrible suggestion "I know you are not on the best terms with him but I talked to him this morning and he told me he was sorry"

I thought about it. Do I want Daniel to help me? I mean he doesn't even like me. From the beginning all he has done was say I was evil. Finally I decided "I guess I'll ask but only because I am desperate" With that said Hunter grabbed my hand and led me down the beach and into the ocean.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ciaran's POV

I have finally found the key to the darkness. I need my granddaughter; she is the key to harnessing the darkness. I can feel it coming closer everyday. I would have already harnessed it if it weren't for that girl. I mean she should have died but for some reason she survived. My whole coven has tried to harness but we are not powerful enough or so I thought but you need an innocent witch of light and a child of Deredesa to control it. Once I find that girl and kidnap Morgan the ritual can begin.

If crystal ever wants to see the light of day again she better have Morgan with her. Morgan still has no idea what the darkness is and she won't till it's to late. Once I drain all the darkness's power I will be the most powerful with in the world

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hunter's POV

I got up and dashed to the phone while Morgan was getting ready for our dinner tonight. We finally did have the fun day she wanted and I am happy. Today she looked happy though she still has that ridiculous fear about everybody finding out.

"Hello"

"Hunter good. We have sent Eofie(what was that girls name from the council) to widow's vale. She will be there tomorrow. She has some very important news to tell you" Fredrick told me. He was a friend of mine from the council.

"What why, what has been going on?" I asked mad at the fact I was not informed earlier about this

"Eofie will tell you when she gets there but we have an idea who was scrying on you last night and the meaning of the dream" Fredrick said and then hung up. How rude he didn't even say goodbye but then again that's how he always was. I knew whatever Eofie had to tell us was not going to be good. There goes our blissful day.

I took out the box in my pocket and stared at the diamond ring it contained. Sky had helped me pick it out yesterday. I had this entire night planed and now it's going to be ruined with the council. Screw it I told myself. I'm not going to tell Morgan tonight is going to be all about her.

Morgan's POV

Hunter ran down stairs to get the phone as I did the final touches on my make up. Hunter said he had this whole night planned and to dress up. I wonder what he has planned. So I dressed up in that little black dress while I'm still thin and curled my hair. Hoping Hunter would be knocked speechless.

So I am sure you can guess what that ring means but will it all go smoothly as planned hehe. Also will Ciaran's plan work and hat is the council worried about. All you have to do is review to find out. Also an you please tell me the name of the girl it is really bothering me and I don't have the books to look it up. Hoped you liked it.


	15. the proposal

Hunter's POV

Hunter's POV

I looked up and saw Morgan all dressed up and my draw dropped. She was in a small black dress that fit her curves, her hair was curled and up in a messy but still sexy bun.

"So do you like what you see" she said in a very suggesting teasing way. No wonder she's pregnant. I walked up and whispers in her ear a few things no one else should ever hear and we were off. Tonight I was proposing to the love of my life but why did I have a really bad feeling

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Crystal's POV

I was so confused. The same question was roaring through my head, whom do I love? Sweet and caring Hunter who Killian says is madly in love with Morgan or funny, crazy Killian who told me he loved me. I need to talk to Hunter, I finally decided. I scryed and found he was at a fancy restaurant. So I grabbed my keys.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Morgan's POV

Hunter took me to a beautiful restaurant on the other side town for dinner. We both sat down but Hunter seemed so nervous.

"Hunter sweet, what's wrong?" I asked in a concerned voice. He took my hand and smiled "Nothing" and then we felt it someone scrying on us again.

"Just forget it love and relax. Tonight is just for us" Hunter said and kissed my hand and I honestly tried to but I couldn't get the young girls voice out of my head. We made small talk through most of dinner

"I'm going to the bathroom be right back" Hunter told me. When he came back he had a nervous smile. Then dessert came and there in my cake was a glittering diamond ring. I was so shocked. Hunter was proposing even if I was pregnant I never expected him to do this. Hunter got down on one knee and took my hand and my breath caught in my throat.

"Morgan I love you will do the honor of being my wife?" Hunter asked his eyes staring into my eyes. "Yes" I screamed so loud that I bet that everybody in the state of New York could have heard but who cares I'm engaged. We shared a passionate kiss and heard everybody in the restaurant clap and cheer around us but we didn't care and kept on kissing. When we finally broke apart I saw someone familiar staring at us in tears and run out of the restaurant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Crystal's POV

I pulled up to the most expensive restaurant in the area and walked in on Hunter down on one knee. My chest got tight and I watched as he proposed to Morgan. They shared a romantic kiss right out of the movies and couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the restaurant not caring that Morgan saw me. I was going through with mission. My love is gone. I got in my car and sped to my house I was kidnapping Morgan and It was going to happen tonight but I knew what ever Ciaran was going to do with her was going to be painful and couldn't help but feel guilty.

I know it's short but I've been busy. So should Crystal go through with Ciaran's plan? I know the proposal was so cliché but it was sweet you have got to admit. Anywayz review and I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	16. kidnapped

Hunter's POV

Hunter's POV

I was kissing Morgan so happy that she said yes and right as I was about to put my mother's ring on her finger I saw someone I never thought I would see again Crystal was looking at me like she did when I told her I was breaking up with her. Her eyes showed hurt but still small traces of love. I must admit she has gotten a lot prettier since I have seen her and she was model pretty before. The strange thing was the Morgan recognized her.

"Come love we need to talk," I softly whispered in her ear

Morgan's POV

I was so happy until I saw her. I saw Marnie looking at Hunter with love and hurt in her eyes and then she ran. I instantly knew that Marnie was Crystal. How could I have been so stupid? But the major question going through my head is what does she want with me? Hunter said we needed to talk so he lead out of the restaurant and drove back to his house.

Sky's POV

I heard Hunter and Morgan pull up and it was only 9:00pm and I knew he was proposing to her tonight Daniel who was sitting net to me gave me a look he knew it was to early. He had also gave Hunter a blessing and apologized to Morgan though I don't know if she accepted it. When they walked in they both didn't look happy just very confused.

"We saw Crystal" Hunter said and started to go on about the details of the night while he was explaining I saw the ring on Morgan's finger. Morgan noticed and smiled at me. At least they both have one good thing in their lives. I also saw Morgan clutch her still flat stomach when they got to that part about Crystal. She had a feeling she wasn't sharing but Hunter didn't even seem to notice.

Morgan's POV

Sky kept looking at me as I started to explain how I met Crystal with sympathetic eyes and knowing eyes. I clutched my stomach and she gave me a knowing look she knew I had a bad feeling about this and that it had something to do with the baby. Daniel also listened but he didn't know Crystal only Sky had met her and he didn't notice I had a feeling. Hunter grabbed my hand after I was done explaining and kissed my new ring he I realized he didn't notice the feeling I had either just kept kissing my hand. He never even explained to me where he got it because Crystal had ruined our night.

"Well I think Crystal just wanted Hunter back" said Sky looking at me intensely

"I agree," said Daniel who I still have not forgiven

"I think you two should stop worrying and celebrate because I believe Congratulations are in order. Congrats I am happy for both of you. I could never ask for a better cousin in-law" Sky said and hugged Hunter and me.

"You two are engaged?" asked Daniel who had just noticed the ring on my finger "I mean I knew Hunter was going to propose but never mind. Morgan I truly am sorry for everything and I think you are the best thing that ever happened to my son" He stood up and kissed me. Then hugged Hunter. After that they both went upstairs leaving us alone finally.

"I think there right we should celebrate" Hunter said as I admired my ring for the first time since Hunter put it on. It had silver band with one large diamond in the center. The on the sides of the diamond were the engravings of the runes for love and happiness.

"It was my mother's ring. Da gave it to when I told him I was going to propose. Love, please just forget about Crystal. She can't ruin our happiness unless we let her," Hunter said kissing my neck.

"Hunter I'm only 16 in this state you have to be 18 to get married" I said thinking realistically for the first time.

"In some states yes but 16 is the age is it not?" Hunter said thinking it through

"Yes but what is a hand fasting like? I Mary-K in the wedding somehow" I asked since I have never been to a Wiccan hand fasting I had no idea what it was like. (I have no idea either so I making it up)

"Well I've never been to Christian wedding so I can't compare the two but she can be a silver girl," Hunter said

"What is that?" I asked

"It's the girl who bring out the rings," Hunter said. We talked about our dream wedding forgetting all about Crystal.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Crystal's POV

I had everything set I was going to get Morgan and it was going to be so easy and fast but I felt bad about ruining her engagement. Maybe Killian was right I am a good person and I shouldn't be doing his fathers bidding.

Knock! Knock!

I got up to answer the door and Killian was standing there with worried eyes. "I haven't heard or seen you in a couple days do you have any idea how worried I was?" He swept me up and kissed me letting his emotions be shown in his kiss. I kissed back softly but felt extremely guilty because I knew I couldn't lie to him about my plan. I knew he loved Morgan. Could I really do this?

Killian pulled back "My dad plans to use a spell to speed up her pregnancy and make her go into early labor than use the baby to control the darkness that is coming" Killian said with depression in his voice. Telling me this was hard but how did he know about what I have to do? "I went in my dads stuff and saw his plan. Listen to me I love you don't do this please. Crystal you are a good person, I know you are please don't do this my sister, she has been though so much already" Killian was practically begging.

"Your dad may kill me if I don't Kill please you have to understand" I said tears threatening to fall. I was lying and I felt bad about like I was hurting him. No one else does that. I lie all the time why is this so hard. Was this Love? No I love Hunter but do I really?

Killian grabbed into an embrace and just held me, which made this so much harder. I kissed his lips hard and felt so confused. I grabbed my things I needed for kidnapping and ran as fast as I could out of my apartment. I needed to know whether what I was doing was right but I didn't know anything anymore.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I got out my scrying pool and scryed for Hunter and Morgan they were in a deep sleep. Hunter's arm was around her stomach and her hands were on his. Morgan told me she was a month a couple weeks ago. She must be 2 months now. As I watched Killian's words came into my head "she been through so much already" I knew that was true from the moment I saw her.

I swallowed my guilt and crept up to the house and cast a narcolepsy spell that made everyone in the house stay sleep. I cast my senses and found that it had worked. I walked in the house and walked up the stairs into Morgan's room. I saw them when I was scrying but they both looked so peaceful as they slept. They both looked good together. Stop it! I yelled at myself. I took out my magical chains and took a deep breath it was now or never.

I tied her hands with the chains and then her feet. It was so easy and it made me feel sick. I picked her up and she was as light as a feather. I was ruining my lover sister's life and ruining my old lovers life. I have never felt so confused or ashamed of myself before but I did it. I put Morgan in the back of my car.

Cr: I have got her

Ci: good Crystal you will be rewarded. Trust me.

I knew I would never be able to face Killian again but this is what I wanted right to make Hunter suffer. Sweet revenge didn't feel so sweet I thought as I drove to New York.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hunter's POV

I woke to someone knocking hard on the door. I looked over and noticed Morgan was gone. I cast my senses in frantic worry and found that Sky and Dad were spelled. I also found the source of the knocking. A young girl was knocking; she must be the one from Morgan's dreams. I ran down stairs and opened the door hoping that she knew where Morgan was.

Girl's POV

I did it I finally got here in Widow's Vale. I walked up to the House I knew Morgan lived and sensed dark Magic at play. I knocked on the door as hard as I could and felt people wake up and cast their senses. A blonde haired man answered the door. He looked extremely worried and I knew it was too late.

So here it is the long chapter I promised. If you want to know what will happen to Morgan you need to review. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes.


	17. Gabby

Gabriella's POV

Gabriella's POV

The blond haired man led into his house and there I saw an older man and a young girl about 20. They were both staring at me intently, and trying to see how powerful I was. The blonde guy came from the door and sat down, then motioned for me to sit.

"Who are you?" The blonde boy spoke for the first time since he had seen me. I noticed his accent and it was not American but British.

"I am Gabriella Sanctus from the coven Ravenhole and I need your help" I said hoping these people could help me. The older mans eyes lit up in recognition "Your Tiara's daughter but I thought they all had died in the attacks". This surprised the man new my mother something no one else did. They were all so clueless all I wanted to do was ask questions but I had to focus on other things.

"Yes I am but how do you know my mother's name? Never mind I am here because the attacks had started again and Morgan is the only one who can stop them" I said leaving the two younger people in the room confused. I knew my voice cracked when I asked about my mother this was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. The older man just had sympathetic eyes. He knew something I did not but said nothing.

"Wait a second what are these attacks what are you guys talking about?" The blonde girl said. The older gentleman started to explain how they started but I just tuned it out the pain from it was all too much for me to bear. Maybe these people can stop the darkness and my life can stopped being lived in hiding and everything will finally stop after years of attacks. What am I thinking I don't even know their names?

Hunter's POV

I stared at the girl in front of me who I had led in. She looked about 16 and she was very thin and dirty. She was also covered in bruises and cut but as I saw past the dirt that claimed her fragile body. I saw her stunning blue eyes even though they were rimmed with dark lines. Her hair was a pretty light auburn color that was wavy down her back even though it was covered in dirt and hasn't been brushed in days. She was one of the prettiest girls that I have ever seen. Morgan of course was the prettiest.

As she explained who she was, her coven name rang in my mind. I have heard it before but where I have no idea but Da knew her and her mother. This poor girl also said it was too late. Though the young girl here should have my full attention Morgan was in trouble and I did not know where she was but she was hurt I could feel it. I don't know how but I could feel her fright.

Daniel's POV

As the girl walked in I instantly recognized but I couldn't place her. She was so weak she had trouble sitting down. As soon as she spoke her name I knew who she was. Her mother was so powerful and this girl had no idea who she was. I could tell by her face when I spoke Tiara's name. Poor child she was in for a story when we find Morgan. I regretted the way I talked to Morgan and now she was in trouble. I saw Sky and Hunter's confused faces as Gabby went on about the attacks. Looks like she isn't the only one who is in for a story.

"The attack were started years ago back in the 40's by a witch name Rain Serum. There were two rivaling covens Ravenhole, the good woodbanes and sister coven to belwicket, and the Sourays, evil woodbanes who's descendants now make up Amyranth." As I explained I looked over to Gabby and realized she was blocking me out but continued on anyway this was hard for her.

"Rain was part of the Sourays and was tricked by Ravenhole into a trapped where she was raped. Rain was the high priestesses daughter so having her raped was the biggest insult to the coven. Out of revenge the powerful cove started a cloud of darkness similar to the dark wave but much more powerful. The cloud was only meant to attack Ravenhole. So Ravenhole fought back and gathered up a cloud of light but it backfired on them. The attacks continued on up to the mid 80's when the Ravenholes tried the cloud of light again but this time with more witches. It was supposedly killed everyone in the coven but apparently not" I said looking over at Gabby "Gabby can you please go on?" I asked trying to get her attention.

Gabby's POV

The old man was near the end of the story I have heard a thousand times and witnessed. He called me by the nickname my mother used to call me and I almost cried but I held it in and explained the rest of the story.

"When my coven tried the light cloud it combined with the darkness killing everyone who had made it and was around it. I however was in the hospital with an infection and I was four years old. I knew they were going to try the spell though and one of my mother's friends showed me what happened through scrying after it happened. I am the lone survivor. The children died to, some younger than me." I looked around at the faces around me. The old man had a sad look in his eye like he knew most of the people and the others looked sympathetic.

Sky's POV

As I listened to Gabby's story I saw it was painful for her but how did Uncle Daniel know her mother. I'll ask him later. I looked at my dear cousin he looked so worried for Morgan and I felt so sorry for him and her. Hunter and Morgan need a break now. Before the baby comes. I broke the silence with a question "So what is the problem now and what does it have to do with Morgan?"

Gabby looked me straight in the eye and said " Morgan is the only one who an stop the darkness. Her father is trying to harness it," The younger said sadly and the collapsed. We all rushed over to her and felt barely a pulse. I hope she wakes up and is all right, or we may never see my soon to be cousin in law again. She never even explained how it is a threat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Crystal's POV

I looked at Morgan she was struggling in her sleep. I put a soft binding spell on her not wanting to hurt the baby being my boyfriend's niece or nephew. I pulled up to Amyranth's hideout and saw Killian and instantly regretted taking Morgan. Killian gave me a sad look and Ciaran came out having a crazy look in his eye. Without a word or even a glance he took Morgan and carried into the house.

"How could you, Chris I really loved you" Killian said before turning back into the house leaving me to cry about what I had just done.

Morgan's POV

I woke up in a dark room and couldn't move. I felt pain all throughout my body before I collapsed.

OK I am so sorry I took forever but my life has been hetic hope you like it Thanx to all my reviewers and if you want more review.


	18. Help

Morgan's POV

Morgan's POV

I woke up with the smell and sight of blood all around me the sickened my senses. I was locked in a small dark room that had runes all around it's surface. The runes were all to keep me in the room and damper my magic. I tried to stand up but my legs gave way from the weight. It was then that I noticed the thick cuts from the struggle on them. My hands immediately went to my stomach the baby was safe but for how long?

I look at my new engagement ring for strength and heard the footsteps of my captors outside the door. Please Hunter come soon was my cries as my captors opened up the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hunter's POV

I stood on the over the bed where Gabby lay, her pulse was still just as weak as it was when she passed out. Da didn't know what to do we didn't know who had Morgan the only person who did was laying and maybe dying on the bed. I stood up and fell instantly my legs went weak and hit the floor with a thud.

Daniel's POV

Hunter fell to the ground for no reason and hit his head hard. When I rushed over to him he was unconscious and I knew what was wrong and realized I made a huge mistake earlier.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Killian's POV

I can't believe Crystal did it, Morgan was the only real person I consider family or even would want in my family. Crystal knew why did she do this? I have never felt so betrayed in my life. But then I saw her all curled up in the corner shaking and crying in the corner I knew she regretted it but why did she do it.

I know it's super short. I have exams and graduation coming up so the next chapter will be longer but not till after the 13th. Review plz or there will be no chapter


	19. The crazy look in his eye

SORRY it took so long but I had a lot to do

SORRY it took so long but I had a lot to do. With graduation and all. Now I am an official High schooler. Thanks for the reviews and on with the story.

Morgan's POV

I opened my swollen eyes long enough to see Crystal looking over me. I didn't know how long I had been in there but Crystal looked as if she had not slept in days and spent all her time crying she ran over to me.

"Morgan I am so sorry… please forgive me please…. I never meant to hurt you or your child" Crystal was hysterical and she was shaking I have never seen anything more pathetic in my life this woman was ruining my life and here she was crying like I should just forgive her like that but she was my only way out so I had to do something.

"It's ok you can make it up to me by getting me out of here" I said in the most sympathetic tone I could muster up in the state I'm in.

"Really Thank you so much come on lets get out of here" Crystal said and helped me up. We walked down a long hall that in my personal opinion was endless or it could be that my legs were bruised and swollen when we got to the door at the end of the hallway I realized it was way to easy to get out here and when she opened the door their standing was my father with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Welcome my daughter and future granddaughter" My father said with an evil glisten in his eye. Then Crystal transformed in to a man and at that point I knew it had been a trap.

Sky's POV

I sat between two beds one holding my dear cousin and the other one holding the key to get Morgan back. My Uncle walked in with sad eyes and looked at me. He took a slow breath "Sky Hunter is not going to be ok" he said in a soft whisper

"WHAT! Why?" How could this happen. He continued after my outburst "Sky Gabby was spelled to come here and hurt Hunter. She is fine now which is why she collapsed the spell wore off but Hunter is under a sleeping spell cast by the whole coven of Amaranth and there is no way to reverse the spell. The only way he will wake up is if the coven leader aka Ciaran is forced to reverses it or he dies." Daniel said the last part ever so softly.

"What about Gabby I mean she is so young is she going to be okay?' the fact that I even thought about the question surprised me. I never thought myself for one who cares for one who was killing my cousin even if technically it's not her fault hut Hunter was lying in bed maybe never to wake again and she was the cause.

"She will be fine when she's rested and eaten. Sky the girl is so skinny she may die of starvation." He said sadly looking at the girl. She was the daughter of a friend of his. "So all that stuff about the attacks was false," I asked hoping it was we didn't need another thing to worry about.

"The past was all true but the whole part about it happening now I have no idea if that's true and if it is we are in so deep over our heads." My uncle was shaking we needed to get to Morgan now and then the phone rang and for once I was happy to hear from Killian.

"Hello…"

Morgan's POV

I was sitting in Ciaran's office or at least I thought it was his office. "So Morgan you are engaged to that seeker and having his child. You may not now this but my granddaughter is going to be the most powerful witch in history and with the right training your daughter could start something more powerful than the dark wave and it will kill millions of witches who get in my way and my daughter. Even now as she sits in your womb she can still accomplish so much, mixed with your power of course. I have underestimated Hunters power, for him to have a powerful daughter like that." He smiled at me and took a step closer.

I tried to move but he had so many powerful binding spells on me it would take years just to unravel them. It was his specialty I would have to find another way to move because there was no way I was going to comply with his plan. I was going to keep Moira safe, It was still early in my pregnancy and Moira didn't have her full power and wouldn't have it for months and my father new that.

He must have sensed my emotions or my reassurance because Ciaran came over to me and put his hands on my stomach. "You are going to do what I say Morgan because you don't want to make me hurt my granddaughter now do you" Ciaran now had the craziest look in his eyes that I ever saw it was the same look he had in his eye when he killed my mother in a barn fire and it was the scariest look I have ever seen.

OK so yeah next chapter Morgan will be rescued. Sorry again for the long wait but I had to rethink the collapse of Hunter. So review and I promise to update faster this time


End file.
